The Third Experiment
by MapleleafCameo
Summary: Sherlock's third experiment on John. This time he tries to get him naked. Rated T. Will eventually lead to slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am thinking one more confrontation after this and (clears throat) we shall witness the end results. Thanks for sticking with this bit of fluff!**

**Oh in case you didn't know – because I neglected to mention it in the previous two – I don't own, any of it!**

"Why the duck pond Sherlock? You could have pushed me the other way. Why the effing duck pond?" John sneezed the question.

"There really wasn't a choice, John. I had to get you out of the way of the man with the knife. It seemed the expedient thing to do. Now I think you need to get out of those wet clothes and into the shower. A nice, hot, steamy shower will do wonders for you. Don't argue. Off you pop!"

He pushed him into the bathroom. Before John even realized what was happening, Sherlock divested John of jumper, shirt and vest and was unsuccessfully attempting to undo his trousers.

John smacked at his hands.

"Sherlock! Stop this minute! What the hell has gotten into you? Out!"

"But John…"

"OUT! NOW!"

Sherlock reluctantly left his side and went into his bedroom. He wasn't feeling the least bit guilty. He had paid one of the Network to run at John with a knife so he could push him out if the way into the pond. He then bustled him home to get him undressed. He was becoming increasingly curious as to what lay underneath the trousers of John H. Watson.

Sherlock grinned, "Ah just the thing! When he's out of the shower naked, I'll wrap him in this nice orange shock blanket!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay decidedly feeling a little bit evil & naughty & because I have a twisted sense of humour & thanks to a review by SniperKingSogeKing0341 (see – reviews are important!), I decided to see what John thought about all of this. I added this as a second chapter because I got so many story follows & alerts, but the next will be its own separate entity, entitled with the original name of The Fourth Experiment. Also because John had a lot to say this isn't a 221B, but it is a 442B, which is just down the road.**

Sherlock opened the door to the bathroom as John got out of the shower. It was rather steamy and the mist made it difficult to see anything of importance.

"Sherlock, what the hell?!"

"Here John. I brought you a blanket. You must be cold," he bounced into the room like an eager puppy.

John just stood there and stared until remembering he was naked, snatched the blanket up around his body.

"Okay. What's going on? You have been acting decidedly odd these past few weeks. It's almost like you're doing an experiment."

He paused.

"You are, aren't you? You are experimenting on me!" he shouted.

Sherlock shrugged.

John blinked rapidly. "Sherlock are you…are you trying to get me naked?"

Sherlock pouted. He sighed, giving in.

"Alright, yes, I have been trying to get you naked and see what's underneath all of those clothes. And I must say, what I have seen so far has been intriguing!" He brightened and smiled.

John continued to glower at the detective until there was a light bulb moment.

"Sherlock are you trying to seduce me?"

Sherlock grinned, pleased that John had managed to catch on so quickly.

He nodded.

John just stared. And then everything that had happened the past few weeks came to the forefront of his brain.

"So the floor, and the jam and the pond? These were all part of some plan to get me naked and seduce me."

"Yes, John."

John was stunned. He had been told in no uncertain terms at their first dinner, 'not a date', that Sherlock was not interested. Now everything was being opened up to new possibilities.

Even though he was rather excited by the idea of Sherlock's interest, he was still angry at the way he had gone about it.

John got an idea, a wonderful, awful idea.

He stepped into Sherlock's space, right up close and personal, so the only thing between them was a bright orange shock blanket.

"Sherlock?" he said in a slightly deeper voice.

Sherlock cleared his throat, feeling flushed at the sudden contact.

"Sherlock that is not how you seduce someone."

Sherlock looked confused, "It's not?"

"No you need to move in slow, like this. And put your hand here like this and then," he took a shuddering breath, "then you look them deeply in the eyes and you whisper, low and husky, 'I have never wanted you more.'"

Sherlock's breath hitched, "You haven't?" He blinked rapidly.

"No. I haven't," he whispered, brushing his nose along Sherlock's chin line.

Then he grinned an evil grin.

"Night Sherlock!"

John ran up the stairs to his room leaving his flatmate feeling rather bewildered.


End file.
